Garrett Hawke
Garrett Hawke '(ガーレト ハク, ''Gareto Haku): Is a powerful S-Class Mage and a member of the newly formed Guild; '''Desperados. He is known as "The Winter Moon", and wields a dark and powerful sword called Muramasa. Appearance Garrett bears the appearance of a man in his middle ages, around his mid to late thirties, with long and messy black hair that stretches down to his upper back. He has often been nicknamed "seaweed" due to this hair formation, despite the fact that he keeps it tied in a short ponytail. He has silver, wolf like eyes and fair skin, along with a rather short beard that is slightly attached to his sideburns. His attire consists of a black shikakusho, with a dark grey robe around his back, the sleeves of which he does not use. He also wears white socks and black sandals, and keeps his sword sheathed on his left hip at all times. Personality Garrett is by no means an ordinary man, but he isn't very complex either. Having come from a long line of swordsmen, and raised to enjoy the thrill of battle, Garrett would come off to many as nothing more than some violent warmonger to many, and to an extent, this is true. Garrett is a man who relishes in the idea of clashing blades with a worthy adversary, and one who despises wasting his energy in order to kill someone far weaker than himself. The dark blade he carries, the Muramasa, only fuels this desire to do battle, as both he and the sword grow stronger for every kill he makes. However, since his past defeat at the hands of a woman who held the sword opposite of his own, the Seiken, Garrett has learned to restrain his violent nature, and only bring it out when a violent situation comes about, or he is challenged. When he isn't seeking a fight, he is a more sarcastic but tolerable individual. He generally walks around his Guild hall or sits at it's bar, drinking and on occasion reading Yuri magazines (even when everyone is watching him), which implies that he is quite perverted himself. One can approach him with casual conversation on most topics, and some view him as the Guild's loveable drunk uncle. He doesn't seem to enforce some of the Guild's rules like other Desperados members, citing in most all cases that he's "far too drunk to help" with anything other than fighting. Of course, he can be swayed if the situation is of great importance, and has no trouble fixing up his own messes or mistakes. History Garrett's family comes from a long line of swordsmen, often regarded as the best that ever existed in Fiore's history. He was born to the family when it's prosperity was at an all time high, and he hardly ever had to want for anything. Even with this, however, he was never spoiled, and was still raised to learn the family's traditions, the most prominant being sword fighting. Garrett proved to his family that he was destined to be the future Head due to his incredible prowess in swordfighting, defeating his first, second, third, and fourth tutor each within his second time of fighting each of them, respectively. He was soon challenged by his own father, an act performed for each future Head of the family, and beat him within just a few minutes. However, he couldn't find the will to kill his father, and almost withdrew, but his father insisted that he finish the battle. As much as he hated it, he swiftly killed his father, making it as painless as possible. There, he became the new Head of the family. But despite the fact that he didn't want to kill his father, something about the fight and the kill stuck with Garrett. He seemed to actually...enjoy it, the feeling of cutting into an enemy and ending them with his own hands. This drove him to often leave the family estates and travel around his town, and eventually his entire country, searching for battles that would give him challenge and strength to get better. Throughout this journey, he would hear a whispering sound calling to him, and he eventually tracked it down to a small town that was being raided by bandits. The leader of these bandits was carrying a strange sword with a black tsuba, and as Garrett looked at it more and more, the whispers became stronger; it was the sword that had been calling to him this whole time. Casually approaching the bandits, Garrett challenged the leader to a fight, which he accepted. As he unsheathed the whispering sword, Garrett became enthralled by it's black blade's beauty, and wanted it all the more. The bandit was a clumsy fighter, and as Garrett cut off both of his arms, he took the black blade and swiftly decapitated the man after his loss. As the deceased bandit's crew ran away, Garrett discarded his previous sword in favor of the black one, his new trophy. The weapon felt very brooding, and the whispers it was emiting seemed to stop, but not before one last whisper came into his mind, saying "Muramasa", and he found out this way that this was the sword's name. More coming soon! Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia *His name is inspired by the default name for the playable male character in the RPG game; Dragon Age II. **His personality is inspired by Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Rising. Category:Desperados